The Results of CrossDressing
by The Flower Girl
Summary: For Omoni, who requested Sokka/Suki, ATLA, sparring together, both end up winners, drag is optional. A meme I was doing on my journal at lj.


It was the middle of the night when two figures crept behind the dojo. It had been a long time since they had had a late night sparring session, and, after several glasses of rice wine, had decided that it was about time they did it again.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sokka asked as Suki propped the one of the shutters open.

"I'm the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors," Suki said, slyly. "If I want to have a little sparring match with my fiancé the day before my wedding, then I will."

Looking around quickly, she lifted herself into the window, Sokka close behind her. The shutter slammed behind him with a loud bang and he jumped.

"Shh!" Suki said from across the room as she lit the last candle. "OK, now we're ready."

She paused, grinning. "Well, almost."

"Almost?" Sokka asked, as Suki went to the closet where all the uniforms were kept.

"It can't be a real practice without these," she said, pulling out a spare uniform.

Sokka felt a blush creep up his face as Suki handed him the spare as she searched for her own.

"Are you sure this are going to fit?" he asked, holding the uniform up against his chest.

"It should," she replied, hanging her uniform on the door as she searched for the make up.

Sokka sighed and loosened his belt.

Sokka stepped out of the changing room a short while later, clad in the green silk of the Kyoshi Warrior uniform. Suki, having finished her make up, turned from the mirror and smiled.

"Oh good, we do still have one that fits you."

"Do I have to wear the make-up?" Sokka asked, defeatedly.

"Of course," Suki said, grinning. "You wouldn't be a real Kyoshi Warrior without it."

Sokka sighed and sat down in the chair as Suki began the the base coat.

"There," she said, after she was finished. She stepped back as he adjusted his headpiece. "Now, block!"

She jumped in front of him, arms outstretched, fans ready. He jumped off the stool, sending it flying and activated the shield on the sleeve of his left arm. The fan went flying, but she was ready with another, which he had to try a little harder to block. His fan, open and poised in his right hand, came out to block her as he lifted his shielded arm over his head. Her hand bounced off the shield and the fan fell to the dojo floor with a loud clang. She pulled her sword and activated her shield. Sokka ran across the dojo, trying desperately to get space between he and Suki. He closed the fan and threw it, missing her face by inches. She charged and he parried, abandoning the other fan for the sword.

Her sword bounced off his with a loud clang. He tripped as he backed up closer to the wall. That second was all Suki needed to attack again. She had retrieved her fan that she had thrown earlier and abandoned the sword. She closed it, sharp side out and lunged as Sokka rolled out of the way. He stuck out his leg and tripped her. As she struggled to get up, he grabbed her fan and slid it back into his holster. Suki crawled on her elbows for her sword and swung out. Sokka jumped as Suki rolled back onto her feet. His eyes were stinging from sweat, and the melting make-up was beginning to burn. He wiped his brow, covering his glove with a pink smear. Suki ran at him, anticipating the opening he had given her when he stopped to wipe the sweat away, but he saw her and blocked. He backed up again, to space the attacks and he wasn't expecting the backhanded throw as Suki threw one of the retrieved fans at him. It him in the chest and he fell back, leaning up in surprise.

She threw her sword to the side and deactivated her shield. She threw herself onto him and grabbed his face, kissing him full on the mouth. After his surprise had subsided, he threw his arms around her and deepened the kiss. As his tongue searched for hers, she loosened his belt. Her gloves made it near impossible to work with and she broke away. Sokka pouted.

"I need to take these off," she said, sitting up and pulling off her armbands. She slid her gloves off and grabbed his belt. "Now can you deactivate your shield? It keeps hitting me in the head."

Sokka blushed.

"Sorry," he said as he hit the button to gather it together. When it wouldn't close, he slid it off his elbow and threw it across the room. She loosened his belt as he drew her towards him.

The armor slid off, as did the top layer. Grinning, Suki slid her hand up his skirt.

"You're wearing the pants?" she whispered breathlessly as he nibbled her ear.

"Of course, you wanted me to wear the whole thing.

"No-no-no-no," Suki said lowly, working on the drawstring of his pants. "That's not what you were supposed to do."

"I thought we were going to be sparring," he asked.

"We were."

She slid the pants to his boots and parted his skirt. He lay flat on the mat as she slid her mouth around him. She started slow at first, but started moving faster and faster, flicking her tongue lightly at the tip. He moaned, balling his hands into fists and squinting so hard he saw stars. He felt himself get harder in her mouth and he knew this was the end, if she didn't stop-

"Suki!" he cried, breaking her from her ministrations.

Pouting slightly, she stopped, removing her own outer layers before climbing on top of him. She slid around his erection, biting her lip. Her lower layer fell open as she moved on top of him and he reached for her breasts, gloved hands gently rubbing her nipples. She threw her head back as the the first orgasm wracked her body. She bucked her hips harder, riding him with all her might, falling back onto him breathless as he held her. She nibbled his ear while he held tightly to her hips, controlling her pleasure with his hands. She sat up a final time, hands resting on his knees as she bucked wildly. The world around him turned splotchy-white as he shot into her. She cried his name and fell back onto him, sweating and panting and still murmuring his name.

When Koko opened the dojo the next day, she was surprised to find Suki and Sokka, laying on the floor, a tangle of limbs and clothes. It was the last midnight sparring session anyone would know about for a long time.


End file.
